Luz en la Obscuridad
by River94
Summary: Arthur es maltratado por su padre y tiene que cuidar de Peter, su hermano menor. Lo peor es que sus compañeros le hacen pasar malos momentos. Pero cuando conoce a Alfred F. Jones, el nuevo chico de NY, Alfred actua como un rayo de esperanza para Arthur; una esperanza que puede cambiarlo por siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Nombre original:**_ Light in the_ _Dark__  
_

**Nombre adaptado al castellano:**_Luz en la Obscuridad_

**Autora:** _HamburguerScones__  
_

**Traductora:** _River94__  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia Axis Powers/World Series pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. La trama de esta historia es total obra de **HamburguerScones**, yo solamente me adjudico la **(-**_ traducción.

**Notas de River: **_¿Por qué las traducciones siempre suenan tan malditamente mal? _

* * *

_**BEEP-BEEP-Temprano por la mañana,_

_Justo cuando el sol se elevaba,_

_Escuché a una joven sirvienta cantar_

_En el valle**_

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué demo-? – Gruñó Arthur, levantando la cabeza de su almohada. La alarma del reloj digital junto a él sonó desafiante.

_**Oh, no me engañes,_

_Oh, nunca me dejes_

_¿Cómo puedes usar_

_Así a una pobre doncella?**_

Arthur gimió y golpeó con su mano el reloj, silenciándolo. Tenía urgencias de regresar a su pacífico sueño. Pero se dio cuenta que debía de ir a la escuela, lo cual era una pesadilla para él. Se arrastró a sí mismo fuera de la cama y caminó por su inusual habitación ordenada hasta el mugriento baño. Lavó su rubio cabello en la ducha y refregó su magullado cuerpo suavemente. Diez minutos después, salió de la ducha y se miró a sí mismo en el espejo. Sus ojos esmeraldas le devolvían la mirada extrañamente mientras contaba los nuevos moretones en su cuerpo. Uno… dos… tres…

– … Ocho hematomas – dijo finalmente. Suspiró pesadamente, frunciendo sus espesas cejas.

– Maldición, iba a usar mi camisa de manga corta y… – murmuró para él mismo. Agarró su toalla y regresó a su habitación para vestirse con una camisa blanca de manga larga, un _jumper _verde sin mangas con unos _jeans_ grises y una corbata roja. Se veía arreglado y formal, a pesar del hecho de que tenía leves moretones en su cuello. Podía decir que lo había picado un bicho si alguien llegase a preguntar. A pesar de que la probabilidad de que alguien se diera cuenta era casi cero. Arthur se puso sus zapatos y preparó su maletín. Puso en éste su libreta, su libro de Literatura, su libro de química, su libro de texto de Álgebra II y de Historia Universal, su lapicera y una imagen. Hizo "clic" en los cierres de manera firme y miró su reloj, con múltiples grietas en él.

– Ya son cuarto para las ocho. Necesito despertar a Peter para la escuela – pensó para sí. Salió de su habitación y sólo dio dos pasos para llegar a la de su hermano.

Su hermano estaba durmiendo profundamente en su cama con su traje de marinero y sus zapatos cafés, lo que sorprendió a Arthur. Arthur concluyó que Peter se había levantado temprano para vestirse y hacer alguna otra cosa. La habitación de Peter era considerablemente más pequeña que la de Arthur, con la pintura azul pelada drásticamente y el piso lleno de polvo y suciedad. Arthur se deslizó hasta Peter y sacudió su hombro suavemente.

– Peter, es hora de levantarse – susurró Arthur. Peter masculló entre sueños y se movió un poco antes de abrir sus adormilados ojos azules.

– ¿Ngh? Arthur… cinco minutos más… – se quejó con los párpados caídos.

– ¿Entonces quieres que cocine el desayuno para ti? – le preguntó Arthur. Peter se sentó de su cama inmediatamente. Agarró su mochila haciendo tintinear los lápices con otras cosas.

–… ¿Se ha ido?– Preguntó Peter suavemente. Arthur se puso rígido.

– Creo que… probablemente se ido al bar más cercano para embriagarse de nuevo – replicó Arthur, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello. Se estremeció mientras frotaba su herida. Peter miró su cuello intensamente.

– Arthur… ¿papá ha-?… Tú sabes…. ¿Él ha-…?

– Vamos, Peter, vayamos a la escuela.– Dijo, caminando hasta la puerta de la habitación. Peter lo siguió de cerca, agarrando su mano. Arthur era muy cerrado con su pequeño hermano (de doce años). Arthur revolvió el rubio cabello de Peter afectuosamente y este comenzó a reír. Bajaron juntos las escaletas, ya habían llegado a la puerta de entrada cuando Peter se detuvo.

– ¡Espera, Arthur! – dijo Peter repentinamente. Arthur lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Qué pasa? Pensé que no querías desayunar – le dijo Arthur burlonamente, haciéndole cosquillas bajo las axilas. Peter empezó a chillar.

– ¡Ack! ¡Arthur, _ahí no_! No, ¡olvidamos decirle adiós a Mamá! – bufó entre risitas. Soltó a Arthur y corrió hacia el salón, que estaba decorado con cristales rotos, y salpicado ligeramente con algo de sangre vieja, vómito y alcohol. Peter tomó una muñeca de trapo que estaba encima de una de las sillas y la abrazó. La muñeca de trapo tenía cabellos rubios de algodón, ojos azules de botones y una sonrisa cosida. La muñeca vestía un largo vestida verde de seda con zapatos lilas tejidos. Milagrosamente, seguía en buen estado y limpia.

– Te amo, mamá. – Dijo Peter de manera suave, besando a la muñeca en su cabeza antes de colocarla de nuevo en la silla. Arthur recordó cómo hizo la muñeca para su madre cuando tenía 13 y ella estaba en el hospital. Algo para mantener su compañía en aquella gran prisión. Podía recordar las lágrimas en los ojos de su madre cuando lo abrazaba firmemente.

– Arthur, despídete de Mamá – demandó Peter. Arthur parpadeó y saludó a la muñeca.

– Adiós, Mamá, hasta pronto –, le dijo a la muñeca. Sintió una suave brisa en su mejilla, cosa que lo hizo sonreír. Ambos Kirkland salieron de la casa, con Arthur mirando a la muñeca por sobre el hombro. Bajaron por la calle y doblaron por algunas esquinas durante veinte minutos antes de llegar al Colegio Truman. Arthur notó que Peter agarraba su mano con fuerza, se arrodilló hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura.

– ¿Qué ocurre, marino? – le preguntó gentilmente.

– No quiero ir… todos me llaman _nerd_ porque respondo las preguntas.– Peter hizo un puchero. Arthur sonrió mientras daba unas palmadas en la cabeza a Peter. Él sabía que aunque Peter era muy ruidoso y de carácter fuerte, tenía una baja autoestima en la escuela.

– Bueno, sólo diles que eres un _nerd_ tal y como lo fue tu madre.– Le sugirió. Los ojos de Peter empezaron a brillar.

– ¿De… verdad? ¿Mamá _de verdad_ era una _nerd_ como yo? – preguntó un aturdido Peter. Arthur rió y asintió. Miró cómo Peter sonreía. Él había heredado casi todo de su madre: su pelo rubio, sus ojos azules, su dulzura, su determinación. De vez en cuando, Arthur le tenía envidia. Sin embargo, Peter era el mejor regalo que recibió de su madre.

– Muy bien, entonces, ¿estás listo para ir? – le preguntó. Peter asintió y abrazó a Arthur, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

– No olvides que te vendré a buscar hoy. Y luego iremos un momento al parque. ¿No quieres ir? – inquirió Arthur. Peter volvió a asentir y corrió hasta la secundaria. Fue hasta donde su amigo letón, quien le saludó tímidamente. Peter se despidió de Arthur antes de precipitarse al interior de la escuela. Arthur no podía entender cómo el joven de 14 años podía juntarse con Peter. Arthur se dirigió la sección de bachiller del colegio y, ligeramente, hizo una mueca. No es que estuviera muy emocionado de ir, pero lo único en que podía pensar era en que cuanto más pronto saliera, más pronto sería capaz de llevarse a Peter para su placer.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nombre original: **_Light in the Dark_

**Nombre adaptado al español: **_Luz en la Obscuridad_

**Autora: **_HamburguerScones_

**Traductora:**_ River94_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_ Hetalia Axis Powers/World Series pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. __La trama de esta historia es total obra de __**HamburguerScones**__, yo solamente me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

Arthur nunca pudo entender cómo trabajaba la mente de sus compañeros de clase. El colegio era de verdad una prestigiosa escuela, donde necesitabas tener _algo_ de cerebro, así como dinero para poder asistir. Arthur era, obviamente, el único estudiante de allí que tenía una beca en Literatura. En efecto, él era el único en el bachiller que tenía una beca completa. Peter era capaz de conseguir una beca para Matemáticas. Esto, sin embargo, lo hizo impopular con los otros estudiantes de su grado. Al igual que Peter, él recibía comentarios maliciosos acerca de sus conocimientos, y era el blanco perfecto de acosos.

A los que más odiaba Arthur en la escuela eran el Bad Touch Trio.

Los chicos de su clase, todos procedentes de familias de alto rango y prestigio, parecían excitarse haciendo de la vida de Arthur un infierno. El líder era Gilbert Beilschmidt, también conocido como _Silver Tits*_, el albino prusiano de ojos rojos y cabello plateado que siempre decía _'SOY INCREÍBLE'_. Él era el tipo más rudo, constantemente se metía en peleas con personas más pequeñas que él. También tenía un pequeño pájaro amarillo en su cabeza todo el tiempo por alguna razón que a Arthur nunca le importó averiguar.

El segundo al comando era ese _fastidioso_ chico francés, Francis Bonnefoy, o como Arthur lo llamaba: Cara de Rana. Arthur lo odiaba con pasión, tanto así que podría matarlo en público sin arrepentirse de ser arrestado. Francis tenía un rubio cabello que hacía que las chicas lo envidiaran y que los gays se desmayaran, y unos profundos ojos azules que te decían 'ven a la cama conmigo' con sólo mirarlos un par de veces. Parecía tener algo con coquetear con todos o todo en la escuela; podía incluso coquetear con un bote por todo lo que valía.

El último chico del trío era un amigable chico llamado Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Él había vivido en España por diez años antes de ser transferido al colegio. Era moreno, con cabello café oscuro y brillantes ojos verdes que te decían _'¡seamos mejores amigos!'_ con sólo verlos. Arthur podía tolerar a Antonio, y Antonio era, en general, el más agradable del trío. Tenía la cabeza nivelada sobre sus hombros; y no dejaba que sus talentos consiguieran ser mejor que él en algunas cosas, aunque estaba un poco –demasiado- encariñado con algún chico de otra clase.

Arthur estaba sentado en su pupitre, dando golpecitos con su lápiz a su libreta mientras Gilbert le tiraba casualmente bolitas de papel. Arthur pudo ignorarlo y continuó golpeando con su lápiz. Álgebra II era un tema aburrido para Arthur, especialmente cuando el profesor sólo era un zángano y decía la misma cosa de tres a siete. Los demás alumnos estaban sentados en sus pequeños grupitos, hablando y riendo, haciendo cosas normales para chicos promedios de dieciséis años. Arthur estaba, por supuesto, sentado junto a la ventada por voluntad propia, ya que no se llevaba bien con nadie. Él era el usual _don nadie_ de la clase; si eras 'atrapado' por él, entonces no eras lo suficientemente _cool_ para ser amigo de los otros.

– Muy bien, clase, siéntense.– Les llamó el maestro. Todos se sentaron en sus pupitres y abrieron sus libros de texto. Arthur, en cambio, ya estaba volteando la página con ecuaciones.

– Ahora, clase, antes de dejarlos iniciar, permítanme presentarles a nuestro nuevo estudiante.– Zumbó el profesor. Arthur, quien estaba ocupado tratando de saber cuál era la respuesta a la pregunta dos, no se preocupó por lo del chico nuevo.

– Todos, éste es Alfred Jones.– Dijo formalmente el profesor. Arthur escuchó unos repentinos grititos de asombro y risitas suaves, lo que lo hizo perder su concentración. Volteó a ver qué era la causa de tal distracción.

El nuevo chico tenía el pelo corto y rubio, con un pequeño mechón hacia arriba. Tenía ojos azul pálido que eran enmarcados por lentes de color gris. Vestía una chaqueta con una holgada camisa del Capitán América por debajo, con jeans marrones y unas _converse_. Sonrió a todos, y parecía que no se daba cuenta de que casi todas las chicas estaban babeando por él. Arthur frunció el ceño ante el nuevo. ¿De qué se emocionaban? Todo lo que Arthur podía ver era a un muchacho que parecía como si viviera en un McDonald's.

– ¡Hola! Como _Mister Drab**_ dijo, soy Alfred Jones, pero mi nombre completo es Alfred _F._ Jones.– Dijo Alfred rompiendo la tensión, ignorando la mirada fulminante del profesor.

– ¿Qué significa la 'F', Alfred? – Le preguntó una de las risueñas chicas. Alfred le guiñó el ojo, que de algún modo hizo que le dieran a Arthur ganas de vomitar.

– Te lo diré esta noche a las ocho en mi casa – le contestó sin problemas. Las chicas comenzaron a chillas y algunos chicos asintieron con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Arthur rodó los ojos y empezó a resolver algunas ecuaciones. _'Por favor, por favor, __**por favor**__, __**NO**__ lo pongas junto a mí-' _pidió Arthur en su cabeza.

– Muy bien entonces, _Mister Bigshot***_, ¿por qué no vas y te sientas junto a Kirkland? Puede que _él_ pueda poner algo de sentido en ese cerebro tuyo****.– Espetó el profesor.

"Por _el puto_ amor a-" pensó Arthur. Escuchó a la silla raspar el piso cuando Alfred se sentó junto a él.

– Vale, después de esa… _agradable_ introducción de nuestro nuevo estudiante, pueden empezar a resolver de la pregunta uno a la treinta sobre ecuaciones, página 27.– Indicó el maestro. Arthur sonrió para sí; él ya estaba en la cuarta pregunta. El parloteo general había empezado a aumentar, como era habitual, a lo largo de la clase, pero Arthur mantuvo la cabeza gacha para concentrarse en las preguntas. Unos bueno veinte minutos habías pasado, con Arthur atascado en la pregunta veintisiete. ¿Era Velocidad igual a Distancia multiplicada por Tiempo, o Velocidad igual a Tiempo sobre Distancia? Sintió algo pequeño empujando su hombro.

_– ¡Pssst!_¡Hey, amigo, hey! – Silbó Alfred. Arthur sintió cómo aumentaba su temperamento a medida que Alfred pinchaba su mejilla con su lápiz.

– Hey, amigo, _¡heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyy!_... Amigo, ¡vamos! – lloriqueó Alfred.

_– ¿Qué demonios quieres? –_ gruñó Arthur. Alfred sonrió ampliamente.

– Necesito tu ayuda en la pregunta siete. No logro recordad cómo hacer esto – dijo Alfred, mostrándole a Arthur el problema. Decía: _encuentra dx sobre dy de __-2x(al cuadrado) – 10x + 17_

– Ohg, esto es demasiado fácil – dijo Arthur bruscamente. Alfred lo miró esperanzado.

– ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? – le preguntó Alfred.

– ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo tú mismo? No es tan _difícil_.– Se burló.

_– PPPooorr fffaaaaaavooooooorr, Kirky.–_ Alfred hizo pucheros. Arthur puso una mueca al oír su voz.

– Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso. Bien, con la primera parte, tomas el signo cúbico y multiplicas dos por tres. Entonces sustraes uno del símbolo cúbic-.

– ¿Por qué?–

– ¿Cómo diablos debo de saberlo? ¡Sólo cállate y escucha!... Y ahora, tenemos **x** al cuadrado. Haces lo mismo con 10x, entonces termina empezand- _¿Quieres una puta ayuda o no? –_ Siseó. Alfred estaba viendo sobre su hombro, ceñudo.

– ¿Quiénes son esos chicos detrás nuestro, ésos que te están dando miradas de muerte? – le preguntó Alfred, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Arthur volteó sobre su hombro para ver que _Silver Tits_ y Cara de Rana estaban mirándolo. Antonio, por el contrario, le dio una sonrisa tímida.

– Oh, el albino es Gilbert, el rubio es Francis, y el otro es Antonio. No les des razones para odiarte y podrás andar por estos últimos dos años de bachiller – le contestó de manera despreocupada. Siguió mostrándole a Alfred qué hacer con el resto de los problemas, y después de lo que pareció una eternidad la campana para el segundo periodo sonó.

– Phew, ¡terminé todos justo a tiempo! – Alfred rió ruidosamente. Arthur puso los ojos en blanco y metió su libro en su maletín. Pasó junto a Alfred, quien lo siguió detrás.

– ¡Espera un segundo! ¡No me dijiste tu nombre! – le habló. Todavía había gente en el salón; algunos vieron a Alfred con horror y asombro. No debías saber el nombre del don nadie. Arthur giró hacia Alfred.

– Arthur – replicó firmemente, ignorando las miradas de shock alrededor suyo. Alfred sonrió abiertamente y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

– Okay, Artie, ¡te veré luego! – Chilló Alfred con entusiasmo. Salió del salón con todas las chicas alrededor de él preguntándole si necesitaba algo para comer, beber o cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar. Cuando Arthur salió del salón de clases y sacó su cuaderno de notas para leer más, se dio cuenta de que las comisuras de sus labios empezaron a temblar en una sonrisa. Tenía un periodo libre después, así que decidió ir a la biblioteca. Al doblar una esquina, caminó en algo sólido que le hizo tropezar. Arthur sabía que no era un buen momento para estar con el Bad Touch Trio solo.

* * *

*:_Silver Tits._ Literalmente, _Tetas plateadas. _Admitámoslo, suena mejor en Inglés.

**: _Mr. Drab_ puede ser tanto **Señor Gris**, **Señor** **monócromo** como **Señor Somnoliento**. Así que lo dejé como en el original, para no perder tanto la gracia...

***: _Mr._ _Bigshot_ no lo supe traducir, pero he consultado con Google y me da cosas como: **Pez Gordo**, **Gran Disparo**, **Mandamás**. Creo que aquí el profesor le quería decir "Señor Mandamás".

****: En la historia original dice "Maybe _he _could put some sense into that skull of yours", Skull es Cráneo, pero yo lo he puesto como Cerebro, porque así es como lo decimos nosotros (o al menos nunca he escuchado a alguien decir "poner algo de sentido en ese cráneo tuyo").

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hetalia Axis Power/World Series no me pertenece, siendo total obra de Hidekaz Himaruya (cuando vean una orgía homosexual masculina en ella, es porque ha pasado a ser de mi propiedad). **_

**_Light in the Dark (o Luz En La Obscuridad) no me pertenece, siendo total obra de HamburguerScones (cuando vean que Arthur se viola a Alfred, que Peter asesina a Kumajirou y que Antonio se vuelve Conquistador!Spain, es poruqe ha pasado a ser de mi propiedad)._**

* * *

– Hey, Alfred, ¿quieres una bebida o algo? – preguntó una chica.

– ¡Te la conseguiré! – Dijo otra.

– ¡No! ¡_Yo_ lo haré! – Rugió _otra_ chica.

– Chicas, chicas, cálmense. ¡No _necesito_ ninguna bebida! Tengo un periodo libre ahora y pensé que- – dijo Alfred. Las chicas empezaron a chillar.

– ¡_Ohmygosh_, yo también! ¡Deberíamos como que salir juntos! – Habló atropelladamente una chica de cabello castaño y ojos avellana. Alfred suspiró pesadamente cuando las chicas empezaron a obstruirle el camino hacia su casillero. Abrió el casillero y sacó su libro de Historia Universal, ya que era después del periodo libre. Pero necesitaba pensar en algo para que sus locas fangirls lo dejaran.

– ¡Hey, miren! ¿Acaso no es ese que está en la fuente Justin Bieber? – farfulló, rezando por el mejor resultado. La muchacha giró apartándose de él, jadeando en estado de shock. _"¿En serio?"_ pensó Alfred mientras se alejaba. Corrió girando en unas cuantas esquinas, y luego se escondió detrás de un contenedor cuando las fangirls pasaron corriendo, gritando su amor por Justin Bieber y cómo amaban con todo su corazón a Alfred.

– Hombre, debería de haber seguido mis estudios en casa – gimió Alfred para él mismo. Sacó su iPhone de su bolsillo. Probablemente Matt tampoco tenía clases ahora, ya que sus horarios eran exactamente igules, por lo que no le importó correr el riesgo de llamarle. Marcó su número y fue realmente una sorpresa que Matt contestara de inmediato.

_– ¿H-Hola? ¿Alfred? –_dijo Matthew suavemente.

– Hey, Mattie, ¡pensé que tenías hora libre ahora! – Rió. Escuchó lloriquear ligeramente a Matt.

_– B-Bueno, esta muchedumbre de chicas empezaron a perseguirme. E-Ellas siguen gritando __**tu**__ nombre…–_ le susurró Matt. Alfred no lo podía ayudar pero hizo una pequeña mueca.

– Escucha, Matt, búscame en la biblioteca, ¿okay? ¡Tu heroico hermano lo arreglará! – dijo con orgullo. Oyó a Matt reír ligeramente.

_– Está bien, entonces, Alfred. Estaré esperándote si llegas tarde._

– ¡Yo **nunca** llego tarde!

_– Claro que no… Oh, Dios, ¡han regresado! Te hablo después. –_ Le anunció torpemente. Hubo un _biiip_ y el sonido de la línea murió. Alfred se sentía culpable ahora. Matt no era realmente bueno frente a multitudes; usualmente terminaba desmayado o gritando, o ambas en algunas ocasiones. Alfred deslizó el teléfono de vuelta a los bolsillos de sus jeans y siguió caminando. No sabía _exactamente_ dónde estaba la biblioteca, pero ¡hey!, ese momento era bueno para algo de exploración. Alfred giró en una esquina cuando se le cayeron los libros. Gruñó y fue a recogerlos.

–… haz tus malditos propios apuntes.

Alfred paró de caminar. Él conocía aquella voz. Era Arthur Kirkland. Se quedó 'congelado' en su posición, su oreja escuchando intensamente qué estaban haciendo.

– Vamos, no seas malo, _Kirky_. – Dijo una voz rasposa en un tono burlón. Alfred giró su cabeza para encontrarse con un Arthur rodeado por los tres chicos de Álgebra II.

– Cállate, _Silver Tits_. – Siseó Arthur, haciendo camino al chico rubio. Francis. Alfred recordaba que Arthur le había dicho sus nombres.

"_Oh, el albino es Gilbert, el rubio es Francis, y el otro es Antonio. No les des razones para odiarte y podrás andar por estos últimos dos años de bachiller."_

'No les des razones para odiarte.' Recitó Alfred en su cabeza. Alfred no le podía ayudar, pero se preguntaba qué había hecho Arthur para que lo odiaran.

– ¿Cómo me has llamado? _¡Dilo de nuevo, pequeña mierdecita! –_ ladró Gilbert. Bruscamente, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que Arthur se doblara de dolor, cosa que hizo a Alfred flaquear. Gilbert estaba a punto de golpear a Arthur en el rostro, pero Francis agarró su brazo.

"_Mon chère ami*_, no lo golpees _aquí_. Los profesores pueden atraparnos. Hmm, vamos a los baños, ¿_oui**_? – Dijo Francis, mirando a Arthur extrañamente. Arthur se levantó lentamente, agarrando su estómago.

– Awww, ¿Silver Tits y Cara de Rana están _asustados_? – Inquirió Arthur con mofa. Alfred se le quedó mirando con asombro. Hombre, Arthur era -_estúpidamente_- valiente. Gilbert gruñó y le golpeó tan fuerte el rostro que Arthur cayó, sin equilibrio. Chocó con la pared y Alfred se sorprendió de que su cabeza no se quebrase. Gilbert cubrió a Arthur contra el muro con una mano.

– ¡Espera! – dijo Alfred en voz alta. Dio vuelta en la esquina para enfrentarlos, listo para que volvieran en sí. Todos miraron sorprendidos. Arthur, por otro lado, parecía estar perdiendo la conciencia como para reaccionar incluso. El moreno se dirigió a Gilbert y puso una mano en su hombro.

– Vamos, amigos, sólo dejémosle solo. No vale la pena un viaje a la Oficina del Director por él.– Añadió fervientemente Antonio, mientras Gilbert golpeaba a Arthur de nuevo. Gilbert bajó el puño lentamente y soltó a Arthur, quien se hundió al suelo. Los tres se fueron juntos, con Gilbert dándole una obscura mirada a Alfred. Le devolvió la mirada. Fue directo a Arthur tan pronto como aquellos tres habían desaparecido. Su nariz estaba sangrando, y sus mejillas estaban de un brillante rojo.

– Amigo, necesitas ir a la enfermería.– Dijo Alfred, poniendo el brazo de Arthur alrededor de su hombro. Arthur intentó mover sus brazos, pero Alfred siguió caminando.

– No necesito ir a la maldita enfermería, estoy bien. Y me gustaría que dejaras de _arrastrarme_.– Esperó Arthur.

– Qué bien que seas capaz de hablar.– Rió Alfred. Arthur lo empujó, e intentó mantener el equilibrio.

– ¿Vez? No necesito ir a la enfermería.– Dijo firmemente, balanceándose ligeramente. Alfred le sonrió con tristeza.

– Bien, pero por lo menos déjame limpiarte – le pidió Alfred suplicante.

– ¡No soy un niño, por el amor de Dios! – Paró, mirándolo ofendido.

– Bueno, estás actuando exactamente como un niño, ¿no crees? – le contestó Alfred burlonamente. Arthur se sonrojó fuertemente, haciendo que el estómago de Alfred revoloteara… Extraño.

– Bien, haz lo que quieras conmigo. Sólo no tardes; quería ir a la biblioteca a prepararme para Historia Mun- – gruñó, rascándose detrás en el cuello.

– ¡Dude***, yo también tengo Historia Mundial! _¡Esto es demasiado bueno para ser real! –_ dijo Alfred entusiasmado. Arthur sacudió su cabeza, pero le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Alfred arrastró a Arthur cerca de los baños y empezó a frotar su cara con papel higiénico húmedo.

– ¡Ouch! ¡Duele, idiota! – susurró. Alfred lo ignoró y siguió frotando su nariz hasta que dejó de sangrar.

– ¡Ya va, debo hacerlo! – le dijo Alfred, admirando su obra. El rostro de Arthur parecía no haber sido tocado en absoluto, e incluso Arthur se sorprendió cuando vio su reflejo.

– Oh, wow, no esperaba esto. Gracias.– Dijo avergonzado, mirando el piso.

– ¡No hay problema, dude! ¡Todavía tenemos –déjame checar mi reloj- cuarenta minutos hasta H.M.! ¡Podemos pasar por la biblioteca! Puedes conocer a mi hermano, Matt, es realmente listo. Oye, ambos son bastante inteligentes, ¡ustedes dos se llevarán tan bien como una casa en llamas****! ¡Hombre, espera a que Mattie escuche que he hecho un nuevo amigo! – Alfred hablaba rápidamente.

– ¿Por qué yo? – murmuró Arthur.

– ¿Eh? – le preguntó Alfred de vuelta, confuso. Arthur le miró, sus ojos verdes brillando.

– ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí para ser tu amigo? Tú podrías ser el chico más popular en el colegio, como todos en onceavo grado quieren, ya sabes, sin embargo vienes y me eliges a _mí_ para ser tu amigo. ¿Por qué?

– ¡Dude, eres genial, inteligente y _valiente_! Quiero decir, yo soy heroico y toda la cosa, pero si hubiera estado en tu lugar ¡tendría mierda en mis pantalones! ¡Los has hecho cabrear sin vacilar! ¿Quién no querría ser tu amigo? – demandó Alfred.

– Antes que nada, he odiado a esos tres desde quinto grado, así que es obvio que los haga en nerviar. Ahora, yo soy el _Don Nadie_, a los Don Nadie sólo los dejan ser amigos de otros Don Nadie. Si eres visto conmigo, serás degradado a _Nada_. – Le contestó en un tono aburrido. Sonaba como si estuviera en contra de lo que decía. Como si advirtiera a otros de no ser su amigo.

Bien, Alfred no pensaba en nada de eso.

– Bueno, cambiaré eso. De ahora en adelante, serás mi nuevo amigo. Si nadie andará conmigo por ser tu amigo, te tendré como mi compañía.– Dijo Alfred desafiante. Arthur le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

– Estás cometiendo un gran error.– Dijo Arthur finalmente.

– No lo creo. Además, ¡eso significa que podré llamar Silver Tits y Cara de Rana a esos chicos!– Rió. Arthur sonrió mientras reía. Sonaba como si no hubiera estado feliz en mucho tiempo.

* * *

*: "Mi querido amigo", en francés. Aunque creo que esto ya lo saben muchos.

**: "Sí", en francés. Aunque creo que esto ya lo saben muchos.

***: "Amigo", "Colega", "Compañero". La historia en español ya está muy narrada a como yo hablo en mi comunidad (aunque he tratado de evitarlo. Mis intentos de hacerlo en un español más neutro entendido por todos se están llendo al caño). Además, poner tanto "Amigo", tratando de evitar mochismos propios de un solo lugar como "Tío" "Wey" "Che" etc., suena... feo. Así que de ahora en adelante lo dejaré como Dude... porque es Alfred y... y... y... ¡Porque es Alfred y puede!

****: ¿Alguien entendió esta metáfora? Yo, sinceramente, no... _Tan bien como una casa prendida en fuego... Incendiándose... En llamas... No, no lo entiendo._

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Blahblahblah, nada me pertenece a mí, sólo la adaptación y traducción al Español._**

* * *

La biblioteca era de gran tamaño, los muros cubiertos por libreros, revistas y cintas de audio. La biblioteca sólo la usaban Arthur y otras cuantas personas si querían algo de paz y quietud, o si alguien había discutido con alguno de sus amigos. Pero era raro de ver que alguien estuviera allí _y_ que no estuviera platicando. Se preguntó si los de grados mayores habían intentado estudiar para los Finales en Julio. Arthur particularmente no se preocupaba por los Finales que pronto tendría, pero podía estudiar algo si llegaba a necesitarlo.

_– Yo~, Mattie, ¿dónde estás? ¡Hice un nuevo amiguo!_

– ¿Podrías hacer el favor de hablar propiamente? Es 'amigo', no 'amiguo'. Honestamente, Alfred, ¿necesito enseñarte a hablar bien? – dijo en un falso tono agitado. Caminaron hasta el rincón donde había unos puff(1). En uno de los puff estaba sentado un chico que se parecía demasiado a Alfred, con un mechón de cabello rubio que cruzaba su cara como un espiral cerca de unos impresionantes ojos violetas que por alguna razón estaban pegados a un libro sobre osos polares. También llevaba gafas. Vestía una sudadera roja con una hoja de arce estampada, jeans azules y tenis. Miró a Alfred, sorprendido.

– O-Oh, hola, Alfred. Llegas tarde, como imaginé… ¿quién es él, eh? – preguntó el chico. Arthur no podía creer lo suave que era su voz.

– ¡Es mi nuevo amigo, Artie!

– Es _Arthur_. Arthur Kirkland." Dijo dándole la mano al chico. El muchacho sonrió tímidamente y sacudió su mano dócilmente.

– Matthew Williams.– Le contestó suavemente. Arthur notó que algo en su mochila se estaba moviendo.

– ¿Q-Qué demonios? – tartamudeó, viendo la mochila. Matthew se ruborizó fuertemente y agarró el bolso firmemente.

– ¡Matti, creía que papá te había dicho que dejaras esa cosa en casa! – gruñó Alfred.

– ¡L-Lo sé! ¡Pero no es mi culpa que se haya colado en mi bolso! – dijo Matthew con su timidez.

– ¿De qué diablos están hablando ustedes dos? – preguntó Arthur impaciente. Matthew se puso rojo de nuevo, y abrió su mochila.

– Ten cuidado al salir, Kuma.– Susurró. Arthur frunció el ceño. '¿Quién demonios es _Kuma_?' se preguntó a sí mismo.

Algo blanco y esponjoso mostró su cabeza lentamente. Le tomó a Arthur unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta que aquello era un _cachorro de oso_. La alarma en su cabeza sonó para decir a la bibliotecaria que llamara a Control de Animales tan pronto como fuese posible.

– E-E-E-Es un c-ca-c-cho-rro ddde o-oss-so… – tartamudeó con miedo.

– Es un cachorro de oso _**polar –**_. Susurró Matthew con cariño. El cachorro miró a Matthew.

– ¿Quién es ese chico de cejas graciosas? – Le preguntó el oso con una voz alta y gentil.

_– ¡Esa jodida cosa puede hablar! –_ Exclamó con horror, dando un gran paso hacia atrás. Matthew lo miró alarmado.

– ¡N-no le tengas miedo! Su madre murió cuando nació. No hace daño a nadie - Eres mansito, ¿no es así, Kumajirou? – dijo Matthew suevamente.

– ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó el cachorro.

– ¡Soy _Matthew_! ¿Por qué sigues olvidando mi nombre? – suspiró desesperado.

– Me agradas más que él – Kumajirou, mientras le agitaba una pequeña pata a Alfred.

– Gracias, pequeña bola de pelos. Debí haberte vuelto un sombrero cuando tuve la oportunidad.– Se quejó Alfred.

– ¡No seas así, Alfred! ¡Kumajirou nunca te ha hecho nada malo! – le gritó Matthew.

– ¡Se comió mi Big Mac! – Gritó en respuesta.

– Sabía horrible. Es por eso que estás tan gordo.– Bostezó Kumajirou.

_– ¡Tú, pequeño-_

– Creo que ya puede empezar a agradarme este amiguito.– Se rió Arthur entre dientes, acariciando la cabeza del cachorro. El oso frotó la cabeza en su mano de manera amistosa. Matthew sonrió. Alfred no parecía demasiado sorprendido.

– Le gustas. De todas formas, sólo ha mordido a Mamá; le agradan todos, creo.

– Amelie lo _llamó_ espectáculo hablador de circo andante. Cuando _ella_ era la única que parecía un fenómeno.– Murmuró Matthew sombríamente bajo su aliento. Alfred no parecía haber escuchado lo último dicho, pero Arthur se quedó viendo interrogante a Matthew. Alfred rodó los ojos y saltó a un puff. Arthur se sentó en uno de los puff que estaba entre ambos hermanos.

– ¿Por qué llamas Amelie a tu madre? – preguntó Arthur lentamente, escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente. Matthew parecía asustado de nuevo.

– B-Bueno, verás, nuestro papá... – balbuceó, volviéndose hacia Arthur.

– Verás, Papá dejó a mi mamá y se consiguió a una putita en Canadá embarazada de Matt. Mamá se embarazó luego de mí, así que Papá regresó con mi mamá. Matt nació el primero de julio, y yo en cuatro. La madre de Mattie se volvió una jodida _loca_ cuando nacimos, -pero Mamá dijo que ella era una psicópata de todas formas, así que no es una sorpresa- entonces Papá alejó a Mattie de ella. Él ha estado viviendo con nosotros desde entonces. Mom tiene la estúpida creencia de que Matt no es de Papá, a pesar de que Matt y yo nos parecemos a él.– Respondió Alfred con indiferencia. Arthur asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Ahora todo tenía mucho más sentido, viendo que los dos tenías diferentes apellidos y distintos color de ojos. A pesar de todo, podían pasar como reales gemelos. Aunque Matthew se veía bastante nervioso por el punto de vista de Alfred de lo que había pasado y había empezado a frotar levemente las muñecas en los ojos de Kumajirou -quien estaba intentando tocar su nariz juguetonamente-. Arthur se sintió avergonzado de repente.

– Oh, um, lo siento, espero no haberte molestado.– Le dijo directamente a Matthew. Matthew lo miró, obviamente sorprendido.

– Nah, ¡está bien! Eso pasó hace mucho, como Papá nos dijo. Seguimos siendo hermanos sin importar qué.– Rió Alfred en voz alta. Arthur sintió ganas de patear a Alfred, y la expresión en su cara debió haber proyectado sus pensamientos; ahora Matthew tenía unas pálidas mejillas rosadas.

– Disculpen, esto es una _biblioteca_. Si quieren platicar, vayan afuera al patio de la escuela.– siseó una bibliotecaria detrás de ellos. Matthew cerró suavemente su mochila con un seguro Kumajirou dentro y Alfred saltó repentinamente.

– Perdón, señorita, no sabía que estábamos haciendo demasiado ruido.– Le dijo Arthur avergonzado, mirando el piso.

– ¡Oh, no! ¡Si eres tú, Arthur, querido! No te preocupes. Ahora: acabo de recibir hoy un nuevo libro para ti; te lo traigo ahora.– Dijo en un tono más amistoso. Arrastró sus pies de regreso hasta su oficina, y Alfred miró a Arthur con admiración.

– Dude, te adora… No, ¡te ama! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó Alfred con curiosidad. Arthur se encogió de hombros.

– Bueno, siempre le doy a los profesores regalos en navidad y otras fiestas. Tú sabes, mostrando algo de aprecio.– Replicó. Alfred le miró como si le hubiese dado las respuestas para los exámenes, o un suministro de por vida de productos McDonald. La bibliotecaria regresó con un libro azul con la leyenda _La aventura de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ impresa en letras itálicas doradas.

– Aquí tienes, Arthur. Obviamente, no pude encontrar el original, pero tengo este pre-fabricado para ti.– Arthur se ruborizó, aturdido. La portada era lisa, e incluso pensó que era simple, se veía hermosa. La bibliotecaria sonrió, dando palmadas en la cabeza de Arthur con cariño, y caminando lejos hacia algún otro librero.

_– Lame_, ¿por qué lees eso, de todos modos? Es para niños.– Gimió Alfred, agarrando un comic del estante. Matthew negó con la cabeza hacia él.

– El libro actúa con tu lógica, así que puede ser para niños _y_ adultos. No hay nada malo con leer literatura clásica, Alfred. Sólo porque a _ti_ te gusten los dibujos luminosos y las mujeres semi-desnudas no quiere decir que eso deba ser clasificado como lectura.– Suspiró. Giró a ver a Arthur con una sonrisa amistosa.

– Prefiero las obras de Shakespeare para ser honestos, especialmente _Sueño de una Noche de Verano_. Es mi favorito.– Admitió Matthew.

– ¿De verdad? Podría decir que _Romeo y Julieta_ es mi preferido. Pero cada quien tiene sus propias preferencias.– Le dijo Arthur en tono amigo. Matthew rió cuando Alfred gruñó.

– ¡Man, ustedes dos son taaaaaaaaaaaan aburridos! – Refunfuñó. Arthur giró la cabeza y se fijó en Matthew, que estaba parloteando sobre su escena favorita en _Sueño de una Noche de Verano_. Pero vio por el rabillo de los ojos a Alfred sonriendo mientras se ruborizaba un poco.

* * *

_**(1)- ¡Okay! Para los que no sepan qué es un Puff (porque estoy segura que no se llaman así, pero es que no los conozco por otro nombre): son esos asientos de piso rellenos con bolitas (en inglés es, literalmente, bolsa de frijoles) de no sé qué en los que te sientas y te hundes.**_

* * *

**_La autora dejó en este capítulo una pregunta para los lectores. No me dijo nada de que la pusiera, pero... de igual manera la pondré:_**

**_-_**_¿Cuál es tu obra/libro favorito de Shakespeare?_

**_¡El mío es Romeo y Julieta! XD Mentira, es el único que conozco de William S., así que diré que ese es mi favorito XD _**

**_Perdón por tardar -como siempre- en subir. Acabo de salir del colegio (exámenes, trabajos, más tonterías innecesarias) y tenía problemas con una frasesilla mal escrita en la historia en Inglés (que daba totalmente otro sentido muy diferente al original. Así que tuve que esperar una respuesta del Autora explicándome qué significaba) y algunas partes se me hacen difíciles adaptarlas a un contexto entendible en _****_Español._**

**さようなら！**

* * *

18 de julio del 2012: Cambio de formato de diálogos a petición de mi futura rey de Prusia _Lady Bathory._ **Chica, mi odio hacia las comillas le ganó a mi flojera de teclear tantas veces Ctrl + V XD**


End file.
